Life Is Cruel
by thechimera
Summary: After about 7 years, Squee returns to find himself homeless. NnySquee in later chapters. Rated T for language
1. A Unexpected Vistior

Ok, this is my first ever attempt at a JTHM fanfic... hopes for no flames

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life is...cruel to every living being. From the smallest ameoba, to a child who did nothing to diserve his fate... Fuck... How long has it been since he was shipped off?".

The room was dark. Most of the lighting only coming from the cracks in the walls. Bits of crimson blood splotted the walls and floor, most dry, some a bit too fresh. He sat in the middle of the room, carving into the floorboards with his favorite smiley faced handle. Beside him, on a broken down nightstand, sat a disturbing Bub's burger boy figurine. Its haunting gaze right on him.

"About 7 years I'd say. Maybe a bit less. But lets not wallow in the past. You haven't eaten anything for a week now, Nny. Why don't you go and get some skettios or a cherry brainfree--"

"Because I don't want to. Stop asking me."

His voice was stern and cold, giving the figurine the hint that he wanted to be left alone.The figure seemed to muse on this.

"You _miss_ him, don't you?"

There was a long silence.

" ...I don't. I just feel bad that he has to find out that his parents--"

_Thump_

Nny perked up quickly upon hearing the noise, gripping the handle of his blade tightly. He stood up cautiously, stumbling a bit. He walked over to the window and peeked out. He couldn't see anyone standing there. Had it been a careless prank? He walked to the door and yanked it open. Something flopped inside as soon as he did. He jumped back, knife raised.

A quiet whimper came from what had fallen in. Nny, not being able to truely see who it was, reached around for a switch. The lights flickered then turned on dimly. The knife landed with a loud thunk as it stuck into the wooden floor.

There, on the ground, was the boy who had once been his neighbor. At least, until his folks carelessly threw him into the insane assylum. He was fast asleep, tear streaks straining his fairly paled face. Another whimper emitted from the teen as he moved just slightly. In his hand, his old, rotting bear Shmee was carried. Nny walked over to him and knelt beside him.

"...Squee? Squeegee, wake up." He said softly, not touching the boy.

Todd stirred a bit, his eyes flickering open as he stared up at Nny. His hazel eyes began to whell up with tears,

"...where's my mommy and daddy?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its short, but what do you expect for a first chapter? Please R&R!

-Ginchimera


	2. A phone Call

Woot! Second chapter! Special thanks to BlackGoblin and Confusionistheworstpain for the reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They...what?"

Todd sat on the splinter filled boards, trembling still from his crying. Nny sat infront of him, fiddling with his blade, pretending that there was something so intreguing about it that he couldn't look at the poor boy's face.

"They left. Hitailed it out of here only a month after they put you in that hellhole they call a crazy house. They put the for sale sign up the minute they got back from dropping you off. Always mentioned to the house-seekers that if a little kid with big brown eyes ever came to their house, to sic dogs on him." Nny said calmly, sounding a bit bored with explaining it to him.

Todd began sniffling again, clutching his beloved bear to his chest tightly.

"B-But...they...I..." he managed to stifle out before breaking down again. Nny raised a hand to comfort him, but he just put it back down, not at all willing to touch him. He got a sudden distant look in his eyes as he stared at the floor.

_He'll need a home, won't he?_

Nny stood up silently, walking over to a small table where a phone, splotched with fairly old blood, and picked it up. He dailed a number and waiting for someone to pick up. Todd looked up from his bear, his crying now slowing to sniffling again. He watched Nny curiously, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Click_

"Yo."

"...hello Kei."

"Nny?!...Alright, do I really have to ask why you're calling me when you live right across the street from me?"

"...I need to ask you for a big favor..."

"...How big are we talking?"

" Remember the boy I'm always telling you about? ...You know, Squee?"

"Oh yeah! The kid with the horrible parents that sold me this house for a nickle?"

"Thats the one...I was wondering if he could stay with you for a bit." He paused, letting out a small laugh," I'm sure he wouldn't like living with me."

Laughter was heard from the other line," Well, the way you describe the kid, I'd doubt he'd last one night there! Alright, i'll look after him. But it's not permenant! Only for a few days. My dad'll be back in about 4 days and he'll go nuts if he finds out i've been taking care of a kid!"

"alright...thanks for the help."

"Did he eat yet?"

"...wait what?"

"What're you deaf or something? Did he eat yet? I'm makin' grilled cheese right now, and I have to know if he wants one too!"(A/N: Mmm grilled cheese...)

Nny put the phone against his chest and looked to Todd," You eat yet?" he asked a bit quietly. Todd shook his head no slowly, a bit confused by the question.

Nny put the phone back up to his ear," Not yet."

"Alright, bring him over in a few. MAKE SURE he has clean clothes, got it?! I won't let the kid wear my clothes. And don't you dare give me the excuse 'But my clothes are too big'. Tough luck!"

"...You are so very lucky that your a...'friend' of mine, or I'd cut that tounge of yours right out...along with your brain too."

"Already tried that with me, remember?"

Nny paused. "...I'll be over in a few minutes."

"'Kay."

_Click_

Todd stood up shaking a bit," Y-You'll be over where?" he asked, a bit wary of the man's intentions.

Nny smiled slightly," Not just me. You're coming too."

The teen squeaked,"W-where?"

"To your old house, and your new temporary home.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah yeah, this one was short too, I KNOW. By the way, Kei's only a temporary character in here, NOT a fulltime one. Please R&R!

-Ginchimera


	3. A bit of a threat

okay its been a good amount of time since I updated...so I guess I will now. Only Kei and her little characters belongs to me, Squee and Nny belong to JCV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todd clutched the long sleeved shirt and pair of jeans Nny had given him to wear while he stayed with Kei. They walked side by side next door in silence. Todd, not really liking it, asked," Is Kei...nice?".

Nny looked at him, a small smile appeared breifly on his lips but disappeared as quickly as it came," Kei is...odd at times, but I wouldn't trust anyone else to look after you." he stated.

Todd looked down for a moment," He sounds good if you trust him." he murmured.

"he?"

An explosion errupted from the next door house and Todd squeaked loudly, huddling next to Nny frightened. Nny stood frozen for a moment, then moved away from Todd quickly and walked up to the door. todd stood in place for a moment, took a deep, shaky breath, and walked over to join him. Nny rapped on the door with his bony hand and listened to the shouts from inside.

"HOLD ON! HOOOOOOOOLD ON!!!!!!!! I'M COMING!". The door swung open and a blackened person with, what seemed to be, googles over their eyes.

"Did you make your sandwiches explode again?" Nny asked, laughing slightly.

Kei pulled off the googles and glared at him," I swear the cheese has it out for me..." she mumbled.

Todd hid behind Nny, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Kei peeked behind him at Todd,"Awwww, he's adorable!" she exclaimed happily. Todd just stared at her. Kei cleared her throat then stepped aside," Where the heck are my manners? Please, come on in you two.". Nny walked inside without a word with Todd following right behind him.

"hold it!". Todd jumped slightly then turned to Kei," Y-yes?". She snatched the clothes out of his hands and examined them," Thanks for lettin' him borrow your clothes, Nny.". Nny was rummaging through her fridge, throwing things aside," I don't get why you didn't want him to wear your clothes." He said plainly.

"I don't think he'd like wearing girl's clothes." She said, nodding.

"...But you buy boys clothes."

"SAME DIFFERENCE! Oh, and the Fizwiz is in the back to the left.".

Todd sat down on a seemingly normal couch. Something under the cushions suddenly moved and Todd screamed loudly, jumping away from it. Kei sighed and walked over to the couch. She reached into the cushions and pulled out...what the hell was it? A small fairy type of thing that looked exactly like Kei.

"Damn it Voice! What did I tell you about deep sea diving in the couch!" she scolded. Voice looked down a bit sadly. Kei sighed," Just go to my room, please.".

Nny laughed," Still trying to control your little Voice, eh?". Kei threw her goggles at him," You're just bragging cause you never had to control Nailbunny!"

Nny just began laughing at her. Todd, just stared at them as if they were insane. Nny suddenly looked at Shmee, who was safely tucked into the front of Todd's shirt.

"What did you just say?" he questioned.

Todd blinked," Er...I didn't say-".

"No no, not you Squee. Shmee, what did you just say she has?" he asked, a bit coldly. A few moments passed and Nny's eyes widened. He turned to Kei," Kei...may I see your room?".

She flinched lightly," I-Its a bit messy. Kind of embarassi-". Nny grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. Todd blinked then, out of curiousity, looked outside.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a-" Nny yelled, but was interrupted.

"What?! You don't think I can handle something like him?!" Kei yelled back.

"No! Its not that! Its just that things like him are extremely dangerous!"

"If you could deal with two of them, I can deal with one!!!!"

Nny suddenly grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, glaring into her eyes," You better hope you can. Because if he's telling you to do what you said he does, you might hurt Squee if he finds out he's here. And if that happens, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T ESCAPE THIS TIME." he growled lowly, pushing her over after he finished talking.

Kei got up shakily, eyes glassy with tears and the hint of fear in her eyes,

" I-I promise I won't do anything to him. I'll let him know to run if I go at him with any type of weapon or something that could be used as one.". she explained.

Nny was silent for a moment, then nodded in approvement," Can I see this...thing... before I go? I'd like to have a word with him about people he might know." he murmured.

Kei nodded and led him back inside. Todd was trembling, clutching his bear tightly, eyes wide with fear. What did they mean? Who was this guy? WHAT was this guy? How could he make Kei want to hurt him? the questions buzzed around his mind, drowning out Shmee's voice who was trying to calm him down.

Nny looked to Todd for a moment then nudged Kei. Kei looked back at him then to Todd, her expression, which had been fear, softed to pity and she walked over to him," Nny, he's in my room, probably hiding in the closet. Theres nothing in there that could be used as a weapon so you'll be fine." She explained, not even looking at him. Nny, without a word, slipped into the hallway and back to her room. Kei sat down next to Todd and rubbed his back softly,

" by the looks of it, you heard our conversation, huh?" she murmured. Todd just nodded.

She sighed," Well, let me explain it to you a bit better. You see, I have this horrible tendency to have strange things happen. So far, my life is turning into what Nny's is. I really don't have any friends, and the ones I do never believe me when I tell them about him. He, as in what me and Nny were talking about, is named Ripper. A voice of mine assigned to a once lifeless clown doll. Nny had two of them. though, they were assigned to ghoulishly painted philsbury doughboys. These voices tend to manipulate many people. I'm basically a puppet to Ripper's actions. He has me kill small animals, such as cats, dogs, any type of pet. He also makes me kill teenagers, because of the fact that they're the ones who abuse my trust so much. Nny and I are both worried that if Ripper was to find out that you're here, he'd make me do something horrible. So, what I want you to do is, if I ever come at you with a weapon or any type of appliance that could be used as one, I'll need you to go to Nny as quickly as possible and let him know. If I start talking in a strange manner, let him know too. He's the only other person who had to deal with this that I know so he'll know how to snap me out of it. Do you understand?"

Todd stared at her, a bit wide eyed and confused, but he nodded," y-yes...".

Kei smiled slightly," good. Now, I need to go help Nny with Ripper. You stay here and make yourself comfortable." She said then stood up and walked out of the room.

_Finally! I can get through to you!_

_S-shmee...I'm scared._

_Don't worry, Squee. I'm sure this Ripper guy won't be too much for that girl and the scary neighbor man to handle._

_I hope you're right...I really, really do, Shmee._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oooooooooh, evil clown doll thing! How original! -sarcastic-

Ripper: hey! You could've kept me a doughboy you know! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME A CLOWN DOLL!

author: Only cause it would be more original so I could actually use you for other things!

Ripper: hmph...

anywho, please R&R! Tis very appreciated! -thechimera


	4. A song and explanation

Hey look! Its chapter 4! What fun! ...yeah whatever. Nny and Squeegee aren't mine, they belong to the God on earth JCV. Ripper C. and Kei belong to me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei walked into her room, closing the door firmly behind her," Any luck with finding him?" she asked.

Nny nodded," I'm pretty sure he's in here...but I can't see a thing." he murmured. A sudden flash of red eyes came from within the closet as a candle was lit on the other side. Nny glared into the closet.

"Theres no use hiding, you...thing. Just come out of there!" he yelled, agitated.

Kei placed a hand on his shoulder gently to silence him, then got on her knees directly infront of the closet. She began to hum to the tune of a old song called 'Mack The Knife'. The eyes reappeared, but stayed this time, fixated on her.

"_Oh the shark has pretty teeth, dear._" started a silky male teenager voice," _And he shows them pearly white_."

Nny looked to Kei and then to the gleaming eyes in confusion. What was going on?

"_Just a jack knife has MacHeath, dear. And he keeps it out of sight._"

the voice sang, a bit louder. Shuffling was heard as the figure moved forward towards her,

" _When the shark bites with his teeth, dear. Scarlet billows start to spread. Fancy gloves though wears MacHeath, dear. So there's not a trace of red._"

Kei just kept humming along, holding her hand out.

" _On the sidewalk, Sunday morning. Lies a body oozing life. Someone's sneaking round the corner. Is the someone Mack the knife? From a tug boat by the river. A cement bag's dropping down. The cement's just for the weight, dear. Bet you Mack is back in town_.".

A striped hand, like the doughboys except with absolutely no fingers and 3 deminsional, grabbed onto Kei's fingers and pulled his full form out. Nny stared at him extremely confused. Ripper was a clown doll it seemed. A extremely long hat was stitched to his skull, it being black with red stripes, the end of it ripped into three perfect points that curled upwards. His head strangely had chunks taken out of both sides along with three bullet holes to the forehead with dry blood still there. The usual clown like eye paint covered his redish orange eyes. A good amount of teeth were lost, the proof being from when he opened his mouth during his singing. His shirt was plain grey pinstripe, with a square sewn into the middle with a bold question mark on it. His pants were striped vertically. He was missing one arm and had a peg leg on the same side.

"_Louie Miller disappeared, dear. After drawing out his cash. And MacHeath spends like a sailor. Did our boy do something rash?_" he sang while smirking a bit sadistically. " _Sukey Tawdry, Jenny Diver, Polly Peachum, Lucy Brown. Oh the line forms on the right, dear.Now that Mack is back in town..._".

Kei shifted into a indian style position facing Nny and placed Ripper between her legs. Ripper stared at Kei then looked to Nny,

" Who are you...Kei, who is this? I don't like his look...you should get rid of him...now..." He grumbled angrly.

Kei's eyes hazed over for a moment but she just shook her head and the haze disapated,

" No, Ripper. He's fine. He just wants to have a word with you." she explained.

Ripper glared at her disobedience then turned to look at Nny, "Alright Stickman, what do you want?" he asked.

" I wanted to know if you knew any voices, like yourself, named PsychoDoughboy and Mr. Fuck.".

Ripper suddenly got a look of fear in his eyes and gripped Kei's fingers roughly. Kei winced.

" P-PsychoDoughboy and... I KNEW IT! I KNEW I HAD A FUCKING BAD VIBE FROM YOU!!! You're that flusher! You're a fucking mass murder! A homicidal maniac to put it simply!!!" He screamed at him.

Kei's head began to droop frequently, her eyes becoming hazy. "GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!!!!!!"

Nny whipped out one of his knives and pressed it against Kei," NO. YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU CLOWN. YOU ARE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THOSE TWO OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOUR LITTLE GIRL HERE." he threatened coldly.

Ripper glared at him deeply," ...FINE." he grumbled. Kei's head stopped drooping and she shook it,

" What in the..." she murmured.

"I, like the others you just mentioned, come from Nothing. We're created as voices in peoples heads. A 'Conscience', if you will. Though, many are made for one person, and this person chooses what one to use as theirs. The others? They look for other uses for themselves. I, along with many others, discovered our 'Master'. We serve under it fullfilling our jobs as assigned. Those two were unlucky and got the same vessel, AKA you. Only one could fullfill Master's will. But, as I've heard, one of them decided that the Master's control wasn't as good as they thought. Such a fucking idiot. Its the only reason the other won, because he stuck to his master's will. That, and I heard you accidentally killed yourself before. And it seems you must be a magnet for things like them, since you also got the Reverend afterwards."

Nny took it all in, with a bit of confusion but understandment. "So what about you? Whats your 'job'?" he questioned.

Ripper looked up to Kei. Her head suddenly drooped, and soft sleeping noises where heard.

" My job, is to have her kill the teen closest to her heart, or at least one that she has deep feelings for. She does that, Master breaks out, gives me a true body, kills her, and the world is reset. Just like what happened to you." he explained simply.

Nny clutched his legs tightly, in a desperate attempt to keep himself from strangling the damned thing. He sighed then stared him straight in the eyes,

" You better fucking be careful with her. I swear to that fat fucking gnome up in heaven, if you kill her, I'll track you down." he said coldly.

Ripper smirked," _Oh?_ Do you have a thing for-".

Nny grabbed the doll with one hand and slammed him against the wall, " Don't you EVER fucking think I would like someone!! Kei is my friend, NOTHING MORE. NOTHING LESS. She's only fucking 14!".

Ripper flailed helplessly in Nny's grip, swatting at his hand with his own. Nny dropped the doll and walked out of the room silently.

He walked into the living room and looked over to the couch where Todd had been sitting. Todd was laying on his side, clinging to his bear gently, fast asleep. Nny stared at him for a moment then walked into Keis father's room. He came back out with a pillow and a blanket. He stalled for a moment, then lifted Todd's head up gently, placing the pillow under it. He covered him with the blanket then stepped back. He smiled a bit too warmly than he ever should, then walked out the front door. Todd shifted slightly, opening his eyes. He poked his head up and watched Nny walk back to his house through the blinds. He smiled gently then snuggled back under the blanket, hugging Shmee closely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...I swear to god, I said 'awwww' during the writing of that last paragraph. Anywhoozle, please R&R folks! The next chapter may come quicker than before since i'm starting to like writing this...NOT THAT I DIDN'T LIKE WRITING IT BEFORE, it just has more appeal to me now! Yeah! Thats it! The Chimera


	5. A cook and an old friend

Is...Is it...IT IS! Chapter 5! Amazing! I finally got off my lazy ass and decided to write a new chapter! WOO!... Yeah, so I don't own Johnny, Squeegee, or any other characters in this story other than Voice, Kei, and Ripper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about 7 in the morning, Todd stirred uncomfortably from his sleep. The pillow had stains from his tears caused by the nightmare he had once again suffered from. He squeaked loudly as he saw two big green eyes staring back at him. It was Voice, who for some reason had been watching him sleep, her head tilted slightly and a smile plastered on her face. She giggled and touched his nose, making him scrunch it. He smiled softly before sitting up and stretching, yawning softly. There was a crash from inside the kitchen, which scared Todd half to death. Kei tumbled across the floor and into the living room, her goggle lenses shattered. She pulled them off and inspected the damages.

"Shit! I just got these! Oh well...Good thing I have a spare-- Oh! Good morning, Squeegee!" She said happily, smiling at him.

Todd tilted his head in confusion," H-how did you know that nickname?" he asked.

She simply smiled," A little, manic birdie told me. Anyways, what do you want for breakfast? I was going to make omletes but the cheese threw the frying pan at me so I don't think I can.".

Todd hugged his bear softly, looking down and thinking. He suddenly perked up and smiled," Here, I can make something for breakfast!" he exclaimed. Kei blinked then shrugged, moving a little and making the 'after you' motion. Todd got up from his spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He immidately sat his bear down in one of the chairs then went to the pantry, pulling out bread and a small clear container of brown sugar. He then went to the fridge and opened it, getting the milk and some eggs. He picked up the frying pan, which was on the ground with a bit of a dent in it. He placed it on the stove, preheating it, then grabbing a bowl from a cabinet and beginning to scramble the eggs, adding milk every so often.

Kei leaned on the door frame, a suprised expression on her face," How did you know where everything was right away?" she asked.

Todd looked back at her and smiled," Well, I used to live here. I figured the configuration of it all would probably be the same.".

She laughed," Well, what if we had changed it?".

"Impossible! Where everything was, it makes it the easiest way to get to it all.".

He finished mixing the eggs, grabbing the bread and a fork from a drawer. He got a plate out, and began putting bread slices on the fork, dipping them into the mixture then placing them on the heated pan. He did this with a few slices then grabbed a spatula, flipping them every so often. After a little, he put the slices on the plate. He went to the fridge and grabbed some butter, putting a bit on each slice then covering them with brown sugar. He picked up the plate and held it out for Kei," There! French toast!" he said happily, seeming proud of himself. She smiled and took the plate," I didn't know you could cook this well, Squeegee! Where did you learn to make this?".

He just smiled," I had to learn to make my own breakfast when I was little since my mother never knew I was even there. Besides, french toast is easy to make."

He went back to the stove, making a bit more for himself, and one slice for Voice. He sat next to Kei, eating his own french toast hungrily. Kei looked to him," I guess you have had real for a little.".

He just nodded, knowing it was impolite to talk with his mouth full. She stood up, taking her plate which still had one slice left on it, and walking out of the kitchen," i'll be right back Squee. I need to give Ripper some food.".

Ripper.

That name still made chills run down Todd's spine, ever since he had found out just what he was. Voice stood up from her spot on the table, floated over to Todd and patted his shoulder, as if telling him that she knew his fear and that there was nothing to really worry about. He looked to her and smiled softly," Thanks Voice..." he murmured softly.Voice just made a squeak noise and floated back to her spot on the table, starting to gnaw on the piece of french toast again.

Kei walked back in after a little while, the plate empty and broken, and a small cut on her cheek which was bleeding lightly. Todd looked to her and his expression shifted to consern," What happened?" he asked.

Kei looked to him and smiled softly, though obviously just trying to mask something," Oh, he just got mad at me because I wouldn't tell him how I managed to make french toast, which I didn't." she said quietly, throwing away the shards.

Voice suddenly appeared in a nurse outfit, rushing to Kei's cheek and placing a band-aid over it. She kissed it then squeaked at Kei. Kei smiled and pet Voice's head with a finger,"Thanks hun, you're always so resourceful when it comes to things like this!".

Voice made a small record player appear, which played a recording of applause as she bowed. Kei laughed softly then looked to Todd," Hey, would you like to go with me to visit a friend today? I bet he'd love to meet you!" she asked, smiling.

Todd nodded immidately, not from the fact that he wanted to meet someone new, but from the thought of being stuck alone in the house with Ripper. Kei smiled, " Well then, go get changed in the bathroom, I'll go get ready in my room.".

After a quick change into the clothes that Nny had lent him, Todd sat silently on the couch, staring out the window. His outfit was simple, a pair of black jeans, accompanied with a long sleeved shirt with striped sleeves and a black torso, the middle having the image of [Z? in white. There was a sudden slam from a door and Kei walked out into the living room. She wore a tan 60's poof hat, along with a long sleeved black shirt with white cuffings and white edges in the neck area, including a pair of plain jeans. She smiled at him,

"Well, lets get going!".

Todd walked next to Kei down the sidewalk towards...wherever they were going. He looked to her," So, what's your friend's name?" he asked curiously.

She looked to him," Well, I think I'll let him tell you. The only thing I'll say is that you should make sure not to get on his bad side.".

They walked up to a two story house with a smoke stack that billowed a absurd amount of smoke, especially for the summer. Todd tilted his head at the house, swearing to himself that he had seen it before. Kei knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling woman who then called for someone.

In the doorway appeared a fairly slender teen, fangs hanging over his bottom lip. His skin was a slight brownish grey color, his hair in tall strands which stood up on his head then bent downwards. His outfit was plain, A grey belly shirt with long striped sleeves wihich were ripped at the ends. A bel twith a skull buckle held up black leather pants which were cut short from his long boots. A tail flicked behind him, and two ram like horns were placed on his skull. He smiled at Kei," Hey there, Senorita! Whats with the sudden visit-- ...Who's this?" he questioned.

Kei smiled," Peppy, this is Todd. Or Squee as a lot of people call him.".

The boy's expression suddenly lit up," Squee?! Amigo?! Is it really you?!".

Todd gulped," H...hi Pepito...".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

because Pepito is a sexy bitch, he had to be in here. Lol, you all probably hate me for taking so long to update, then stopping right here. Anyways, I've been thinking, maybe I'm going to hold a contest for all of you. The mission: Draw your favorite scene so far. You can send it to me on Deviantart! ginchimera. The prize is a drawing of ANYTHING, your choice! Please look in to it and let me know if you're interested! The Chimera


End file.
